Harvest Moon Scream 5
by WriterJ
Summary: The 5th of the series, is the priest the new junkie in town?
1. Default Chapter

SCREAM 5--------------THE HOLY MAN  
  
Written by:John  
  
Overview: This is big number 5. The last? Maybe out of the numbered ones. But there will be "Scream Plus" I will be starting that during or after this story is complete.  
  
THIS STORY IS RATED: PG  
-Text violence  
-Mild language  
  
----------------SCREAM 5---------------  
  
It is early morning hours. Chef, the sprite watches and waits outside the church. He watches all the birds outside and wanders toward the door.  
  
Chef: Is it 10 yet?   
Chef: damn ive been waiting out here for 2 hours, maybe because i have nothing better to do (shrugs).  
(The church door opens and chef walks inside the well lit, bright church)  
Chef: Pastor?  
Pastor: In here.  
Chef: Where?  
Pastor: The confession room.  
Chef: oh yeah.  
  
Chef walks over to the only door inside the chruch. He walks in slowly into the total dark room and tries to feel for a chair.  
  
Pastor: Hello, are you here to confess your sins?  
Chef: Well, i guess.  
Pastor: Okay, what have you done?  
Chef: Stampeded cattle, terrorrized citizens, assaulted the mayor, killed a chicken.  
Pastor: Killed a chicken?  
Chef: It was an accident! I had a spasm in my arm while i had a rock in my hand and the rock just went flying.  
Pastor: Ok....  
Chef: Oh yeah, i also had some munchies but the last time i checked that wasnt a sin AHAHAHA (laughs crazily).  
Pastor: Chef, you shouldnt tell me things like that.  
Chef: Well, this is confession, just trying to tell the truth(still laughing)  
Chef: Bye now! Dont go dying or anything!  
(walks out still laughing)  
  
-----------------SCREAM 5---------------  
  
Chickens cluck all over the chicken ranch where Rick and Popuri stand. They are outside the house by the river standing next to the fence.  
  
Rick: If those chickens dont stop that noise ill kill em!  
Popuri: Well Chef already killed one...  
Rick: He said it was an accident.  
Popuri: How can you accidentaly throw a rock 10 feet and hit a chicken?  
Rick: I dont know, some kind of medical problem?  
Popuri: Your such an idiot.  
Rick: Excuse me?  
Popuri: Your an I-D-I-O-T.  
Rick: I can spell dipshit.  
Popuri: ERRRRR  
Rick: Why dont you grow up? You always have these tantrums.  
Popuri: Why do you have to be such an ass!?  
Rick: Im not the only ass around here hehe.  
Popuri: errrr  
(Popuri in an act of rage pushes Rick over the fence and he lands in the river and floats downward)  
  
Rick: I can't swim!  
Popuri: Oh shut up you pansy.  
(Rick's head bobs up and down until he goes under)  
Popuri: Well, that took care of him.  
  
-------------SCREAM 5---------------  
  
Karen stands in the grocery store then heads to the back of the house and sits down alone. Elli and her new boyfriend Cliff walk inside the store and heads to the back room where Karen is sitting.  
  
Karen: Hi guys.  
Elli: Hello!  
Cliff: Yeah hi.  
Elli: Can you excuse me for a second karen, i need to get some milk.  
Karen: Okay.  
(Elli goes out front)  
Karen: Has Elli gained a lot of weight?  
Cliff: Yeah she is a whale.  
(Elli comes back in)  
Karen: Oh hi Elli.  
Karen: How have you been?  
Elli: Good.  
Cliff: Other than the fact we cant fit her in the house hahaha.  
(Karen looks at him)  
Karen: How is your grandmother Elli?  
Elli: Good.  
Cliff: Yeah she only had a heart attack when she saw Elli.  
(Karen looks at him again)  
Elli: I have some good news!  
Cliff: What? Your going on a diet?  
Elli: No silly, we are getting married remember?  
Cliff: Oh yeah, if you can fit in the wedding gown.  
Karen: Elli can i see you in the other room?  
Elli: Okay.  
(They walk into the other room)  
  
Karen: Are you crazy?  
Elli: What?  
Karen: Marry him? You have gained weight but im sick of his cracks about you.  
Elli: But i love him!  
Karen: You are making a mistake!  
(they walk back into the room)  
  
Elli: I was thinking we should get a bigger house.  
Cliff: Your a bigger everything hahaha.  
Karen: ......Not everything Cliff.  
  
-------------SCREAM 5----------------  
  
Back at the sprite house, a new harvest sprite joins the group. His name is Steve and he sits in the room with Chef.  
  
Chef: Hey son, what are you doing?  
Steve: nothing, you?  
Chef: Just smokin....  
Steve: Is that all you do?  
Chef: No way, i sent a letter to be a contestant on Jeoparody.  
Steve: Ha thats a show for someone with brains.  
Chef: I have a brain.  
Steve: Or whats left of it.  
Chef: Ill kick you ass son, im the one who let you in here.  
Steve: Im just saying you wont get on the show, so dont check the mail everyday.  
Chef: I was on TV before.  
Steve: What? Americas most wanted? buddum.  
Chef: Nope....Americas most stoned.  
Steve: Interesting. buddum.  
(looks outside)  
  
Chef: MAILMAN!!!  
Mailman: What the?  
Chef: (jumps on the mailman and tears the bad apart and gets all of his mail)  
Chef: Sorry 'bout that.  
Mailman: Your an animal!  
Steve: What is it? A pink slip? Jury Duty? Buddum.  
Chef: Would you stop that?  
Steve: What? Buddum.  
Chef: That annoying word you make at the end of your sentence?  
Steve: What do you mean? buddum.  
Chef: What you just did?  
Steve: What, buddum?  
Chef: You did it again!  
Steve: Did what buddum?  
Steve: Oh you mean buddum?  
Steve: The buddum noise?  
Steve: Buddum?  
Chef: Shut the fuck up!  
(throws steve out the window)  
  
-----------------SCREAM 5-----------------  
  
Popuri's Mom: Have you seen Rick lately?  
Popuri: Nope.  
Mom: Where could he be?  
Popuri: Probably getting drunk, being at wild parties, breaking laws, the normal.  
Mom: Ok.  
Popuri: Kai is comming in a few minutes!  
Mom: really?  
Popuri: YEAH I CANT WAIT (smirks)  
  
----------------SCREAM 5------------------  
  
Elli: KAI!  
Karen: Your here!  
Mary: Hi Kai!  
Popuri: KAI! (runs and hugs him).  
Kai: Hello ladies.  
Elli: How have you been?  
Mary: How was your trip?  
Kai: Dont worry ill talk to you all later.  
Karen: Ok!!  
Elli: Bye Kai!  
Popuri: (looks at them angrily)  
Popuri: Let's go Kai.  
Kai:To your house?  
Popuri: Yeah.  
Kai: wait is Rick there?  
Popuri: No.  
Kai: Okay lets go.  
  
-----------------SCREAM 5----------------  
  
A group of people gather around in the town center to hear the mayor.  
  
Mayor: As you all know, there was a terrible tragedy.  
Elli: What happened?  
Mayor: We found Rick's body in the river, dead.  
Popuri: ....oooops.....  
Mayor: It looks like a suicide.  
Mayor: Well, you know....shit happens, im going to the bar.  
Basil: Hell yeah!  
(they all run to the bar)  
  
---------------SCREAM 5-----------------  
  
Popuri stands in front of the church. She looks for a while, and some more, and then she gets hit by a car.  
  
---------------SCREAM 5--------------------  
  
Pastor: Did you hear something?  
Pastor: Let me go out and look. (walks outside)  
Pastor: Oh my! Popuri! Are you alright?  
Popuri: Yeah i was just looking.  
Pastor: Okay you didnt have to disturb me like that then.  
Popuri: Pastor? (pastor goes in)  
Popuri: Pastor? (she walks in behind him).  
Popuri: PASTOR!!!! OH MY GOD!!!  
(Popuri watches the Pastor and Chef smoke drugs on the altar and they laugh)  
Popuri: What are you doing?  
Chef: Puffin, want some? AHAHAHA  
Pastor: AAAHHAHA that was a good one.  
Popuri: What are you doing?  
Pastor: shootin a roll, you know what i mean? HHEHE  
Chef: Ohh thats funny shit. Well my head hurts im going home.  
Pastor: Same time tomorrow?  
Chef: Hell no, ill be back tonight!  
Pastor: Thats the spirit!  
  
(Popuri walks to the pastor)  
Popuri: I have something to confess.  
Popuri: Something serious.  
Pastor: Go ahead, i probably wont remember by tomorrow ahaha.  
Popuri: I killed rick.  
Pastor: And i met the pope whats your point?  
Popuri: Ok..ill be leaving now then.  
Pastor: Come back soon! EHAHAHA.  
(Popuri leaves and the Pastor looks around)  
Pastor: Damn i ran out.  
  
-------------SCREAM 5---------------  
  
Basil: Mary are you still working at that library?  
Mary: ...yeah dad.  
Basil: Are you still dating Gray?  
Mary: no he is dead dad.  
Basil: Oh ok. Did you have a party?  
Mary: No dad.  
Basil: Well if you do make sure im there k?  
Mary: Sure thing dad.  
(As they talk the killer looks in through the window then goes to the library. He breaks open the door and walks up the stairs to another door, where he enters the house)  
  
Basil: You hear something?  
Mary: Dad just be quiet.  
Basil: Dont tell me to be quiet bitch.  
Mary: DAD LOOK OUT!  
(The killer comes up behind him and Basil dodges quickly. The killer moves away from basil and toward Mary, he corners her in the room and stabs her.  
Basil: oh is it halloween already? Im sorry i dont have any candy.  
Killer: (looks around and then leaves through the front door)  
Basil: Well that was odd.  
  
----------------SCREAM 5----------------- 


	2. The result

SCREAM 5 continued!!!  
  
----------SCREAM 5------------  
  
Everyone gathers for the annual tomato festival.  
  
TEAMS:   
KAI  
Karen  
FRAN  
  
ELLI  
STU  
MAY  
  
MANA  
"KILLER"  
ANN  
  
Mana looks at the killer.  
  
Mana: Who are you?  
Killer: Uhh im new here.  
Mana: Oh, some young blood eh?  
Mana: It reminds me when i was little  
Mana: I loved tomatoes just like everyone else.  
Mana: They said i talked too much.  
Mana: I loved school though.  
Mana: Learning new things....  
Killer: (hits tomatoes over his head)  
Mayor: Okay there are 3 people on this team right?  
Killer: (stabs Mana)  
Killer: No 2 people.  
Mayor: Okay.  
(walks away)  
Mayor: BEGIN!  
  
(Someone hits Ann with a tomoato)  
Killer: Your useless! (stabs Ann and she falls)  
(Killer throws a tomato and hits kai)  
Killer: YEAH BITCH YEAH  
(Fran hits the killer in the head)  
Killer: God damn you!  
Fran: Dont be a poor sport, try next year pal.  
Killer: Im just doing my job damnit.  
(stabs Fran and he falls over)  
(The killer runs down the street)  
  
---------------SCREAM 5-----------------  
  
Chef: (puff) does this place got electricity?  
Pastor: (puff) nope  
Chef: Lets hope these "candles" give us enough light hahaha.  
Pastor: Sure thing pal.  
  
---------------SCREAM 5-----------------  
  
Writer: Damn im losing track of who died. This is confusing.  
Chef: Suck it up.  
Writer: No you shut the hell up.  
Chef: You cant fight.  
Writer: WHAT?  
Chef: Woman!  
Writer: Hey i can easily forget about that story i was going to write about you being the main character and all.  
Chef: (closes his mouth)  
  
---------------SCREAM 5-------------------  
  
(Kai stands in his beach house and looks out at the beach at night time)  
Kai: So beautiful.  
(the phone rings)  
Kai: Hello?  
Killer: Hey Kai.  
Killer: What are yoooooooooouuu doing?  
Kai: Thats old, the new thing is WAAAAZZZUUUPPP.  
Killer: WAAAAZZZUUUPPP  
Kai: Thats getting old though.  
Killer:What's your favorite scary movie?  
Kai: I watch romance.  
Killer: Really?  
Kai: Yeah. Its great how i play Popuri like dirt. I date all the girls fool. Im a lover not a hater.  
(Killer hangs up)  
Kai: Hello?  
  
(Zach the shipper comes out)  
Zach: Who were you talking to?  
Kai: Someone on the phone.  
Zach: Ah okay. Ill head back now.  
(The killer slices a knife right through Zach's back)  
Zach: owww(falls over).  
Kai: AHHHH  
(Kai runs in the house and calls the mayor, the killer leaves)  
  
-------------SCREAM 5---------------  
  
Mayor: I just dont get it.  
Basil: What?  
Mayor: How could all those people die during the festival in broad daylight?  
Basil: I dont know.  
Mayor: Mayor's dont last long around here do they?  
Basil: Nope (shoots the mayor)  
Basil: Well time for elections!  
(walks out)  
  
--------------SCREAM 5----------------  
  
Popuri: Someone tried to kill you?  
Kai: YES I SWEAR!  
Popuri: Oh my god!  
Kai: What are we going to do?  
Popuri: Maybe you should stay here tonight.  
Kai: Yeah...maybe ill see some action hehe.  
Mom: Are you going to church?  
Popuri: No im going to stay here.  
(Mom leaves)  
Kai: Yeah the pastor is getting weird lately.  
  
-----------SCREAM 5-----------  
  
Pastor: Now we lay to rest out beloved Rick.  
Pastor: A friend....a member......a citizen.  
Pastor: Now we may bury him.  
Pastor: Wait wait, i have to take a piss.  
(takes a piss on the coffin)  
Mom: Oh my god. (passes out)  
Pastor: Okay now bury him, free donuts in the church!  
Crowd: YEEEAAAHHH(runs inside yelling)  
  
------------SCREAM 5--------------  
  
Pastor: Now for mass.  
Pastor: Its time to read from the dictionary.  
Pastor: Now we can sing the Hail Gary.  
Pastor: And the Our mother.  
Basil: What is he doing?  
Cliff: He is stoned!  
Chef: Yeah me too.  
Basil: Someone should take care of this guy, this is so boring.  
Basil: Hold on a second(leaves)  
(minutes later the killer walks in with the knife)  
Cliff: AHHHH  
(everyone runs out except the pastor)  
Killer: Bye now!  
(takes off the mask and it's Basil)  
Basil: Now thats how you end a boring Sunday.  
  
--------------SCREAM 5--------------  
  
That night Popuri and Kai sit alone in the house watching TV.  
  
Kai: Where are you going?  
Popuri: Have to go get popcorn!  
Kai: Oh yeah, cant watch without popcorn.  
Popuri: No you cant.  
(walks out into the rain)  
(Kai picks up the phone)  
----------------SCREAM 5-------------  
  
(the phone rings)  
Elli: Hello?  
Killer: You survived a long time Elli, now you will die for sure.  
Elli: Who is this?  
(Hangs up)  
Elli: HELLO?  
Elli: HELLO?!  
  
---------------SCREAM 5--------------  
  
(The killer walks in Popuri's house)  
  
Kai: What the?  
Kai: Runnnnn! (runs)  
(the killer chases him and Kai gets cornered)  
Kai: Who are you?  
Killer: you should know by now!  
Kai: Leave me alone!  
Killer: Not until you are dead!  
(Kai takes a piece of wood and slams it over the killers head)  
Killer: owww (falls over)  
Kai: (Takes of the mask) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------SCREAM 5---------------------  
  
Writer: Who did it? I am going to leave you hanging. Ill give you some suggestions though.  
  
Was it Kai?  
Kai: The killings stared when he showed up. He was using the phone when Elli got the call from the killer. But how did he get attacked? Maybe it was a guy covering up for him! DID KAI DO IT?????????  
  
Was it Popuri?  
Popuri: She left the house and then the killer came in, always suspicious. Did she have a motive? WAS IT POPURI?  
  
Was it Rick?  
Rick: He could have faked his death. The church never actually buried him. He has hatred for Kai. Always an emotion with killings. WAS IT RICK?  
  
Was it Pastor?  
Pastor: He was always doing things. "He's been acting weird" WAS IT THE PASTOR?????  
  
Was it Basil?  
Basil: He killed the mayor. But did he do it to everyone else? His name wasnt on the list for the tomato festival, suspicious. No one saw him kill the mayor. He also had a mask when he dispersed the mass. WAS IT BASIL?  
  
-------------------SCREAM 5-----------------  
  
Written by: John  
Editor: John  
  
This story was finished January 9th 2002.  
  
IN MEMORY OF:  
Aqua(2)  
Jack(2)  
Tim(3)  
Thick(3)  
Town official(2)  
Gray(3)  
Doctor(3)  
Harris(3)  
Timid(3)  
Grandfather(4)  
Ann's Dad(4)  
Man(4)  
Duke(4)  
Dr.Evil(4)  
Ann(5)  
Mana(5)  
Mary(5)  
Fran(5)  
  
?????????FACT???????????  
The 2 people with the fewest lines to die in the scream stories were "Mana" and "Zach  
  
Chef: Damn thats a lot of dead people!  
  
  
THANKS FOR READING  
  
UPCOMMING SCREAM STORIES  
  
*SCREAM 6  
*SCREAM PLUS 


End file.
